Y'en a marre, Mandragore
by Aeter
Summary: [Défi sur les manies] Tout est dit entre les crochets. Queen de la Mandragore est la cible de ce deuxième défi qui menace le patrimoine national allemand ! ... Oui, ce résumé est nul. Pardon d'avance.


**Disclaimer :** tous les personnages mentionnés et mis en scènes appartiennent à Masami Kurumada.

**Consignes du défi : **

Cet OS est le résultat d'un second défi lancé il y a quelques temps déjà et qui consistait à mettre en scène une manie (dans son sens le plus populaire et le plus large, pas seulement psychanalitique) chez un personnage imposé par un autre auteur.

Le défi est partagé avec Lounacat, PerigrinTouque, Baka, Shéraz, Lorientad et Zexy, que je vous invite à aller lire si ce n'est pas déjà fait !

C'est Baka qui m'a imposé mon personnage, en l'occurrence Queen de la Mandragore (ou de l'Alraune).

Aucun nombre minimum ou maximum de mots n'a été imposé dans cet OS.

Le défi a été relevé en un temps approximatif, plusieurs événements ayant ralenti sa publication… 'hem. Pour les réclamations, adressez-vous à Queen, tout est de sa faute.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

><p><strong>« Y'en a marre, Mandragore… »<strong>

« Reviens ici ! Lâche !

- Ha ha ! C'est toi qui dis ça ?! Que dalle, tu m'emmerdes, le cafard ! »

Dans le couloir du château affecté aux Spectres de Rhadamanthe, on assistait à la énième dispute du mois. Il fallait dire que ces messieurs, à force de vivre à cent huit dans un château –aussi immense fut-il- étaient parfois un peu tendus. Surtout quand Queen était dans les parages. Car effectivement, le plus souvent, il s'agissait de Queen et d'un autre Spectre qui soit l'avait vexé, soit qu'il avait lui-même poussé à bout pour un obscur motif, en l'occurrence Stand du Scarabée Mortel. Ce jour-là les Spectres présents virent donc, d'un œil peu surpris, Queen marcher d'un pas pressé plusieurs mètres devant Stand, qui le rattraperait bientôt.

« REVIENS ICI, LE NAIN (1) ! Hurla le Scarabée dont la voix fit trembler les lustres.

- Dégage ! T'as rien à foutre dans ce couloir, Stan… QUOI ?! » S'écria à retardement la boule de nerfs en se retournant aussitôt, prêt à en découdre courageusement avec un géant qui mesurait à peu près un mètre de plus que lui.

Mais c'était sans compter une phrase malheureuse, lancée quelque part parmi les passants infernaux et qui détourna tout à fait l'attention de la Mandragore :

« Et c'est reparti pour une scène de ménage… »

C'était Myu, adossé au mur, les bras croisés et l'air affligé par ce nouveau scandale.

« Ouais, mais cette fois –ci je prendrai pas sa déf… »

Le voisin de Myu, en la personne de Gordon du Minotaure, s'interrompit quand il vit la Mandragore se diriger d'un pas vif vers le Spectre de Fairy. Il décida alors de faire comme s'il n'était pas là, car tout soutien équivaudrait à une offense aux yeux de Queen, de même qu'une fuite stratégique. C'est qu'il le connaissait par cœur, le teigneux.

« T'as quelque chose à dire, Myu… ? Demanda la Mandragore en allemand, ignorant Gordon.

- Queen… Commença le Papillon sans se laisser impressionner, avant d'ajouter dans la même langue : il faut vraiment que tu te calmes, vous êtes ridic… »

Mais alors que Stand lui-même s'était arrêté en voyant Myu s'en mêler, l'Etoile de la Magie eut une hésitation avant de partir précipitamment, frustré, non sans avoir envoyé un coup vers le mur, juste à côté du Spectre de Fairy qui n'avait pas bougé. En l'occurrence, ce fut la porte qui encaissa le choc comme elle put : elle fut instantanément coupée en deux dans le sens de la longueur, un peu en diagonale, puis éclata dans un fracas de bois qui résonna dans tout l'étage.

Après un tel vacarme, personne ne fut étonné de voir rappliquer la plupart des Spectres d'Eaque, qui venaient de l'aile d'en face, ainsi que quelques Spectres de Minos, Rune excédé à leur tête. Le Balrog arrivait en face de Queen, qui dut s'arrêter.

« Mandragore… Gronda-t-il d'une voix qui se voulait la plus patiente possible, ce qui la rendit plutôt menaçante. Ose me dire que ce n'est pas toi…

- C'est Stand ! Se défendit-il de mauvaise foi face au procureur qui se pinçait l'arête du nez. Cette pauvre merd… !

- Si-lence. L'interrompit Rune sur un ton crispé, toisant sans le vouloir le Spectre de son charisme naturel. Un vitrail, une étagère et… deux portes, rien que ce mois-ci, Mandragore ! Il m'est avis que tes dettes vont t'être rappelées par Pandore d'ici peu. »

Le Balrog avait articulé ces derniers mots très distinctement. Autour d'eux, un silence parfait s'était fait, chacun craignant ou attendant simplement l'explosion qui pouvait arriver à tout moment, soit par l'impatience de Queen, soit par l'intolérance -et une certaine susceptibilité, il fallait l'admettre- de Rune. Mais le vent glacial qui soufflait dans le couloir fut bientôt coupé par l'arrivée silencieuse d'un autre Spectre dans le dos de Queen, sans que celui –ci ne s'en rende compte : il ne fut averti par sa présence que grâce à un rapide coup d'œil du Balrog par-dessus son épaule.

« Quoi ? Lança-t-il au procureur de Minos avant de se retourner et de faire face à… Valentine, qu'est-ce que tu fous là ?

- Viens avec moi, il faut qu'on parle... Gronda-t-il en attrapant son collègue par le coude.

- Mais t… ! Tenta de protester Queen avant de sentir la poigne de la Harpie lui broyer l'articulation.

- Y'en a marre, Mandragore… Gronda Valentine en le fusillant du regard, insistant sur chaque mot.

- Tu en as mis du temps, Harpie. Nota Rune sur un ton tout à fait commun et qui se voulait innocent.

- Retournez dans votre aile, _ceux de Minos_. Rétorqua le second de Rhadamanthe sans daigner se justifier. Myu, dépêche-toi de réparer ta porte avant que Pandore voie ce carnage.

- Mais, ce n… Commença Fairy.

- Je ne veux rien savoir. » Trancha la Harpie en emportant le démon des couloirs avec lui.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Trois semaines plus tard…<strong>_

Myu, assis en tailleur par terre et en civil, finissait de réparer sa porte. Les sourcils froncés, la langue tirée, il tenait son tournevis à deux mains et régulièrement, dérapait sur le métal. Qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait bien rater à chaque fois ? Il faut dire que jamais personne n'avait si mal tenu un tournevis, dans toute l'histoire des travaux manuels. Il avait pourtant pensé à tout : sous les ordres approximatifs de Valentine –Rhadamanthe ayant refusé de gérer une telle opération s'était fait une sorte de joie d'envoyer son lieutenant favori- il avait redécoupé, rassemblé, remonté, poncé, verni… Bref, refait une porte entièrement sous prétexte que Sa Majesté Pandore entrerait dans une colère foudroyante si jamais une porte de son château venait à manquer. Tout ça à cause d'un Spectre qui ne savait pas se tenir. Myu poussa un gros soupir. Et donc, après des semaines de galère intense, l'aide gracieuse de Pharaon et la quasi-totalité de la patience de Myu, le Spectre en était arrivé à ce résultat : la nouvelle porte était maintenant posée sur ses gonds et le Spectre de Fairy s'acharnait maintenant à visser la poignée sur le bois, exercice apparemment bien difficile pour lui.

« Je ne comprends pas pourquoi c'est à moi de faire ça… » Marmonna Myu pour lui-même, agacé.

Alors, après avoir laissé déraper une énième fois le tournevis sur le métal, il le laissa tomber sur le carrelage et entreprit de tourner ces fichues vis lui-même, par psychokinésie.

- Un coup de main, Fairy ? Lança une voix amusée dans son dos.

- Non merci, Niobé. Envoya Myu sans patience et sans se retourner non plus d'ailleurs.

- Comme tu veux… Au fait, Queen a arraché un barreau de la rampe d'escalier hier, si ça t'intéresse. Plaisanta l'Etoile Obscure.

A ces mots, tout en évitant de se demander ce que la Mandragore avait bien pu faire d'un barreau de rampe, Fairy ramassa le tournevis et se leva d'un mouvement souple pour faire face à son homologue, son sourire inexplicable sur la figure.

« J'ai dit _non, merci_… » Répéta-t-il sur un ton apparemment aimable en lui montrant le tournevis, posé sur sa paume ouverte, au niveau de leurs visages.

Niobé plissa les yeux, dubitatif, flairant quelque chose de mauvais. Et effectivement, son intuition ne le trompa pas : Myu, en faisant semblant de souffler sur l'objet, l'envoya brusquement vers son vis-à-vis dont les réflexes seuls lui évitèrent de perdre un œil. Après quoi la pointe de l'outil se tordit jusqu'à faire un nœud avec lui-même, tout simplement et _tout seul_. Alors seulement le visage de Fairy révéla sa froideur, signe que le Spectre de Deep avait peut –être été trop loin.

Après quoi Myu ouvrit la porte, entra dans sa chambre et s'y enferma jusqu'au soir.

* * *

><p><em>(1) Stand mesure lui-même 2m58 contre 1m71 pour Queen.<em>


End file.
